La yukata del Shogún
by galeria36
Summary: El príncipe Souichi está enfermo de melancolía. Los sabios médicos de la corte aconsejan a su padre, el Shogún, que encuentre la yukata de un hombre feliz y le vista con ella; sólo así sanará. El secretario Isogai recorrerá el reino en busca de la yukata, descubriendo que no es tan fácil encontrar un hombre feliz...


LA YUKATA DEL SHOGUN

 **Este cuento es una adaptación de la leyenda popular rusa La Camisa de un Hombre Feliz. He utilizado para mi recreación los personajes de distintos cómics manga, cuyos derechos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

Cuenta la leyenda que hace muchos, muchos siglos, reinaba en las Tierras del Norte un podeoso Shogun. Amante de la naturaleza, la historia y las artes, había logrado con su sabiduría pacificar las levantiscas tierras del Este, el Oeste y el Sur, logrando vantajosas alianzas que garantizaron la paz en su reino por largos años. Así, gracias a la armonía lograda, el territorio del Norte vivía en paz con los dioses y sus gentes eran felices, amando incondicionalmente a su generoso y justo señor. Pero quiso la mala fortuna que enviudase a causa de una rara enfermedad, de suerte que quedó al cargo de sus tres hijos: la pequeña y alegre Kanako que, como un cascabel, alegraba sus días con su dulzura y su propia luz; el joven Tomoe, amable y reservado, que parecía encantarse contemplando cualquier cosa en movimiento. Y su pobre Souichi.

Sin duda, el mayor de sus hijos había sufrido la pérdida más que ningún otro. Siendo el de más edad, fue también el más consciente del vacío que su adorada madre dejó tras de sí y, si bien siempre había sido un muchacho callado y contemplativo, ahora parecía haberse encerrado tanto en sí mismo que comenzó a preocupar seriamente al buen Shogun.

Y llegó el día en que, a fuerza de no comer y dormir poco, pasear en las noches susurrando y evitar todo contacto con los demás, Souichi enfermó. Temeroso de que su primogénito corriera la misma suerte que su madre, el Shogún mandó llamar a los tres mejores médicos del reino, que acudieron sin dilación a la llamada de su Señor.

El primero de los doctores era un shinigami de largos cabellos rojos, que adornaba su ambiguo rostro con unas pequeñas gafas redondas y una sonrisa que jamás le abandonaba. Le llamaban Grell sensei. Examinó al paciente, observó sus ojos, su lengua; auscultó su pecho y comprobó la movilidad de sus articulaciones. Hecho esto, se retiró a tomar sus notas, dejando paso al siguiente de sus colegas.

El segundo doctor era un hombre con aspecto de monje y sin un solo pelo en su cabeza. Su cuerpo no era voluminoso, pero cada uno de sus movimientos destilaba una fuerza que parecía querer salir disparada en todas direcciones y que el doctor controlaba con grandes dificultades. Su nombre era Saitama sensei. Examinó al paciente con cuidado, para no dañar sin querer su frágil anatomía, y al igual que su colega Grell se retiró a tomar sus notas.

El tercer doctor caminaba encorvado y lucía grandes ojeras negras. Sus manos de dedos largos se movían de extraña forma y masticaba un terrón de azúcar mientras, sentado en cuclillas junto al paciente, le tocaba con delicadeza para examinarlo de forma exhaustiva. Se llamaba Ele sensei. Al terminar, se giró hacia sus colegas y los tres se hicieron un corro, departiendo en susúrros sobre el estado del muchacho. Al poco rato, Grell sensei se dirigió al Shogún.

–Señor, el joven príncipe no presenta ninguna enfermedad que la medicina pueda curar. Sin embargo, el hilo de su vida se acerca peligrosamente a mis tijeras, deseando ser cortado. Pensamos que el problema es que él no desea continuar arrastrando sus huesos por este mundo, ya que se siente desgraciado –El Shogún miró al shinigami con desesperación.

–Pero no es posible, yo deseo que se cure y...¿qué puedo hacer?

–Señor –intervino Ele sensei– tal y como yo lo veo, hay que resolver este problema con inteligencia. Si el príncipe no desea vivir, debemos darle motivos. Y la única forma en que puede recuperar la alegría y las ganas de seguir adelante dado su actual estado, es vistiendo la yukata de un hombre feliz.

El Shogún miró asombrado a Ele sensei, sin comprender.

–Pero, ¿de verdad eso devolvería a mi hijo el placer de vivir?

–Sí, señor, sin duda.

–En ese caso –añadió el Shogún– debemos buscar a un hombre feliz y pedirle que nos preste su yukata, si es que así ha de sanar mi querido hijo. ¡Que acudan a este salón todos los hombres de palacio!

En pocos minutos, el salón quedó lleno de hombres que vivían con el Shogún para atender las necesidades del shogunato. Administrativos, nobles, incluso los jardineros; todos acudieron a la llamada de su señor.

–Veamos –dijo, con voz clara y elevada– necesito la yukata de aquel de vosotros que sea feliz.

La mayoría dio un paso al frente, pero al poco todos comenzaron a bajar la vista y a rascarse la cabeza. «Bueno, señor, yo...mi esposa me abandonó hace poco...», decía uno. «Mi pequeña falleció...», decía otro. «Perdí dinero en el juego y ahora tengo deudas...», añadía otro.

Ante la desolación del Shogún, Saitama sensei le dirigió la palabra.

–Ese es el problema que mis colegas y yo discutíamos, señor. No es tan fácil encontrar a un hombre feliz.

–¡Pues es necesario! ¡Mi hijo se muere, y...! –un sollozo quebró la voz del dueño de aquel gran palacio que, sin embargo, no tenía consigo un ápice de felicidad que poder ofrecerle a su desdichado bástago para sanar sus males. Saitama sensei se puso ante él y le miró a los ojos con confianza.

–No desesperéis, señor. Yo poseo gran fuerza; con mi ciencia, la insuflaré a vuestros caballos por un día y, en pocas horas, serán capaces de recorrer todas las Tierras del Norte; mal sería que en un lugar tan basto, vuestro secretario no diera con un solo hombre feliz.

El Shogún miró con nuevas fuerzas a Saitama sensei, asintió con la cabeza y alzó de nuevo la voz.

–Isogai san, acompaña a Saitama sensei al establo e indícale dónde están los caballos. Después, recorre el país y, por lo que más quieras, tráeme la yukata de un hombre feliz antes de esta noche. No seré ingrato.

Isogai hizo una reverencia y abandonó la sala, seguido de Saitama sensei, en dirección a los establos.

Con magias arcanas, el gran doctor transmitió su fuerza a las patas de los cuatro caballos que tirarían del carro donde Isogai subió, presto a encontrar la tan preciada yukata que había de salvar la vida de su joven señor.

En pocos minutos, Isogai advirtió que se hallaba ya muy lejos del palacio. Aunque pasaban a enorme velocidad por los campos, podía distinguir bien todas las casas, hasta que advirtió una grande y hermosa, muy antigua pero bien cuidada, con bastas tierras llenas de árboles frutales y un arroyo que cantaba en el centro del jardín. Pensó que el señor de aquel lugar bien podría ser un hombre feliz, de modo que, tal y como le había indicado Saitama sensei, dijo en tono bajo:

–Deteneos.

Los caballos pararon su endiablada marcha con suavidad, e Isogai se halló justo ante la puerta de la mansión. Llamó con su puño y una pequeña mujer le abrió, con mirada interrogante.

–Deseo hablar con tu señor, en nombre del Shogún –La mujer le miró con asombro.

–Mi señor está trabajando y no gusta de que le molesten, pero si se trata del Shogún seguro será razonable. Seguidme, por favor.

Isogai recorrió tras la mujer pasillos, subió escaleras y llegó, finalmente, a una nueva puerta de madera tallada.

–Esperad aquí, si sois tan amable.

La mujer entró y, a los pocos instantes, salió de nuevo, dando acceso a la sala a Isogai.

Se trataba de un salón muy grande, lleno de libros en estantes que tocaban el techo. En el centro de la estancia, una gran mesa llena de pergaminos se hallaba ocupada por un hombre delgado y alto, de grandes manos, que mojaba una pluma en un tintero y escribía en una gran hoja blanca ante él. Terminó lo que estaba haciendo y levantó la vista hacia su inesperado visitante.

–Disculpad, me ha dicho mi ama de llaves que venís de palacio. ¿En qué puedo serviros?

Lleno de curiosidad, Isogai se acercó al hombre joven y de voz grave y amable.

–Señor, ¿sois un noble? No recuerdo haberos visto antes.

–No tenéis porqué. Soy sólo un escritor que vive en este caserón entre papeles. Mi nombre es Usami Akihiko sensei.

Isogai abrió mucho los ojos.

–¡Oh! ¡He leído muchos libros vuestros, señor, sóis asombroso! –El rostro de Usami sensei no mostró si no fastidio ante las alabanzas de Isogai.

–Os lo agradezco –dijo, con prisa para volver a su trabajo–. Decidme, ¿en qué puedo ayudaros?

–Veréis, sé que se trata de una petición extraña, pero el príncipe está enfermo, y necesito para aliviarle la yukata de un hombre feliz. Vos, entre vuestros libros y entregado a vuestros escritos, es una bella casa como esta y con una sirvienta que os provee de cuanto necesitáis, sóis sin duda feliz. ¿Permitiríais al príncipe vestir vuestra yukata para que se cure?

Por primera vez, Usami sensei miró al fondo de los ojos de Isogai, con lo que este quedó petrificado. Usami sonrió.

–Nada me gustaría más que complaceros; sin duda, mi casa es grande, hago lo que me gusta y me sirven, cierto. También dispongo de muchas yukatas. El único problema es que no soy feliz.

–¿Qué no...cómo es posible? –dijo Isogai, desolado. El escritor le miró con aire soñador.

–Amo a un joven. Él me corresponde, al menos en parte. Pero su hermano es mi mejor amigo y yo tengo deudas de lealtad con él, con lo cuál no puedo faltar a mi honor ni al suyo, de manera que mi historia de amor es imposible al no ser el objeto de mis anhelos una mujer. Y eso me convierte en un ser infeliz. Lo siento de corazón.

Isogai miró compasivo a Usami sensei.

–Lo siento de veras; estoy seguro de que vuestro amigo puede comprender vuestro caso si se lo explicáis, creo que deberíais intentadlo. Seguid escribiendo, por favor.

Isogai marchó de la casa con una desazón que volvía a él cada vez que la mirada profunda de Usami sensei volvía a su mente, mientras los caballos continuaban su endiablado galope.

Llegaron entonces a una mansión enorme, la mayor de cuantas Isogai había visto nunca. En ella había gatos en el jardín, así que el secretario pensó que, si su dueño amaba los animales al igual que el Shogún, sería sin duda un hombre sensible y, quizás, feliz. De modo que dijo a los caballos que se detuvieran, hallándose ante la puerta de la mansión. Antes de llamar, esta se abrió para él, mostrandole la figura de un mayordomo alto y delgado, guapo y elegante, que le miraba desde arriba sin arrogancia, pero con una gran seguridad.

–Bienvenido, Isogai san. Podéis entrar a hacerle vuestra petición a mi joven señor, sin duda. Espero de corazón que el príncipe se cure lo antes posible.

Con asombro, Isogai trató de hablarle a aquel mayordomo tan sabiondo.

–Pero...¿cómo sabéis? ¿Cómo es posible que sepáis todo lo que venía a deciros?

Y el asombroso mayordomo vestido de negro sonrió con suficiencia.

–¿Cómo el mayordomo de la casa Phantomhive no podría hacer algo tan simple? –dijo, girando su espalda y emprendiendo la marcha que Isogai, completamente mudo, siguió sin chistar. Llegaron a un gran salón donde un joven muchacho, elegante y con un parche en uno de sus ojos, tomaba un copioso almuerzo a base de deliciosos y elaborados platos.

–Bocchan, Isogai san –dijo el mayordomo.

–Gracias, Sebastian. Quédate, por favor. Isogai san, sentaos y tomad un bocado, si sóis tan amable.

–Muchas gracias, señor de Phantomhive –dijo el secretario, admirado de los delicados modales del jovencito.

–Podéis llamarme Ciel. Me ha dicho mi mayordomo que deseáis una yukata mía para curar al príncipe –dijo, y en este punto clavó la vista de su único ojo en Isogai, que pudo ver la mirada amarga y el rostro extremadamente serio del muchacho.

–Eso es, necesito la yukata de un hombre feliz –añadió Isogai, tratando de no sorprenderse más por aquel extraño mayordomo que todo lo sabía.

–No puedo complaceros, lo lamento profundamente. No soy feliz, ni recuerdo haberlo sido nunca. Mis padres fueron asesinados, yo fui robado y abusado. Tan solo vivo para vengarme. Si acaso, podríais pedirle su yukata a mi mayordomo, que sin duda se sentirá feliz cuando yo haya culminado mi venganza y él pueda, por fin, devorar mi alma.

Isogai se volvió hacia Sebastián, quien no mudó el gesto ni la postura. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del secretario, que se levantó sin probar bocado.

–En tal caso, no os molesto más. Lamento haber interrumpido vuestro almuerzo.

–Yo lamento no poder ayudaros, puesto que si pudiera querría decir que soy feliz. Mis mejores deseos al príncipe.

Nuevamente, Isogai caminó en silencio hacia la puerta, tras el enigmático mayordomo.

–Si lo deseáis –le dijo, ya fuera de la casa– en la aldea cercana se halla la taberna de Hiroto, un amigo mío. Él parece un hombre risueño, al igual que muchos de sus parroquianos. Quizás encontréis ahí lo que buscáis.

–Os agradezco vuestro consejo y lo seguiré, Sebastián. Un placer conoceros –dijo con escaso convencimiento, a modo de despedida.

No tardó mucho en llegar a la taberna de Hiroto que, a aquella temprana hora, tenía ya algunos feligreses dando tragos. A Isogai le sorprendió que el sol siguiera en el cielo sin llegar al cénit, gracias a la velocidad que la magia de Saitama sensei había impreso a los caballos. Bajó del carro y penetró en el lugar, donde tan solo vio a tres hombres; dos de ellos parecían discutir, el tercero se hallaba sentado a la mesa con unas ricas viandas y una jarra de cerveza, observando unos grabados que tenía ante sí.

–Disculpad, señor, ¿os molesta si me siento?

El hombre alzó la cara e Isogai pudo ver sus hermosos ojos a través de sus lentes. Una sonrisa cruzó su cara.

–¡En absoluto, adelante! Hiroto, trae algo de beber a este caballero.

El sonriente dueño de la taberna le llevó una espumosa jarra de cerveza y un bocadillo, que Isogai se dispuso a devorar sin demora, tras el mal trago pasado en la casa Phantomhive y las extrañas vibraciones de que la experiencia le había hecho objeto. Pero enseguida alzó la cabeza y miró a su anfitrión.

–Disculpadme, estaba hambriento.

–Venís, de palacio, ¿verdad? He visto vuestro carro y lleva los escudos del Shogún.

Admirado, Isogai contempló uno de los grabados que el hombre tenía ante sí, descubriendo que dicho escudo se hallaba pintado a la perfección en uno de ellos. En otros, escenas de batallas, incluso algunas eróticas y románticas, todas bien dibujadas y pintadas.

–Así es, soy el secretario del Shogún. Y vos, ¿sois acaso pintor?

–Oh, no. Yo recojo y distribuyo grabados de pintores y copistas que trabajan para mí. Mi nombre es Takano Masamune, para serviros.

–Pues vuestro trabajo es en verdad bello, rodeado de esos hermosos grabados...Disculpad –dijo, con un dejo de cautela en su voz– ¿por casualidad sois feliz?

–Oh –inquirió Takano–. Quizás debería, ya que hago lo que me gusta y no me falta de nada. Pero mi amante, a quien adoro con todo mi corazón, se niega a reconocer sus sentimientos. A veces los afirma con sus gestos o actos, pero su boca los niega siempre, sobre todo ante los demás. Esto me hace profundamente desgraciado.

–Vaya...ya veo –dijo Isogai. No era necesario pedirle, pues, su yukata a aquel hombre amable con un amante tan esquivo. De modo que terminó su bocadillo, conversando sobre sus dibujos con Takano, pero no tardó en comprender que debía proseguir su viaje. Al acercarse a la barra para abonar su consumición, Hiroto le habló con una sonrisa.

–He oído lo que has hablado con Takano san. ¿Buscas un hombre feliz?

–¡Oh, sí! ¿Tú lo eres?

–Bueno, lo sería si tuviera correspondencia de la persona que amo, que a su vez se siente más feliz en libertad. Sin duda, él sí es feliz.

Los ojos de Isogai se salieron de sus órbitas.

–Por favor, ¿dónde puedo encontrarle? –dijo a Hiroto, con voz suplicante.

–En ese camino que conduce al bosque hay un claro. Ahí tiene su cabaña, seguro que lo encontrarás pescando o regando sus lechugas.

–¡Gracias! –dijo Isogai, que se apresuró al camino con toda la velocidad que le permitieron sus pies.

El sendero dejaba pasar la luz del sol a través de las ramas de los árboles que poblaban aquel hermoso bosque. Los cantos de los pájaros llenaban el ambiente y, de vez en cuando, se veía una ardilla saltar de una a otra rama. Isogai sonrió; no le parecía difícil ser feliz en un lugar como aquel. Llegó al claro y halló un hombre joven, de cabello tan negro que parecía azul, sentado a la puerta de una pequeña cabaña, tejiendo un cesto de mimbre con sus propias manos. El joven alzó la vista hacia él con una sonrisa.

–¡Buenos días! ¿Qué se te ofrece?

–Buenos días. Disculpa que te moleste, vengo de palacio. Llevo todo el día en busca de un hombre feliz...

–Oh, en ese caso, puedo ayudarte.

–¿De verdad? ¿Eres feliz? –dijo Isogai, totalmente fuera de sí.

–Lo soy. Perdí mi casa y mi familia, así que pensé que moriría. Pero entonces aprendí a mirar a mi alrededor, a respirar y a dejarme llenar por la vida que fluía entorno a mí. De modo que logré sentirme feliz.

–En ese caso, eres mi hombre. El príncipe está muy enfermo, y sólo puede sanar poniéndose la yukata de un hombre feliz.

El rostro del joven se ensombreció.

–Oh, cuánto lo siento.

–¡Pero debemos apresurarnos! ¡Toma una yukata y vamos a palacio!

–No, verás, es que...yo soy muy pobre. Tanto, que no tengo una yukata.

Isogai le miró de hito en hito. Eso no podía estar pasando. Había recorrido mansiones llenas de grandes señores, de personas cultas, de riquezas, si hallar la felicidad en ninguna de ellas. Y ahora que la hallaba, resultaba estar donde jamás la esperó, tan lejos de los bienes materiales. Entonces, Isogai tuvo una idea.

–Oye...¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

–Bien, Morinaga. Traigo conmigo una yukata del Shogún, que era para intercambiarla por la del hombre feliz. Póntela, te la doy. De ese modo, será tuya y se impregnará de tu felicidad mientras regresamos a palacio.

–Si de verdad va a servir para salvar la vida de mi bocchan, entonces dámela y partamos.

Montados en el carro, Isogai y Morinaga regresaban a palacio a toda velocidad. Morinaga se apretaba la yukata del Shogún contra su cuerpo, tratando de impregnarla de su ser. Isogai rezaba a los dioses. En un suspiro, el palacio se halló ante ellos.

Apresuradamente, recorrieron los aposentos del palacio hasta llegar a la habitación del príncipe, donde el Shogún les esperaba tomado de la mano de su hijo. Los tres sabios médicos se hallaban también en la estancia y se giraron a mirar a los recién llegados.

–¿Eres feliz? –dijo Ele sensei, sin más ambajes, a Morinaga.

–Lo soy –afirmó este, taxativo.

–Pero esa yukata...

–Es mía desde hace tan solo un instante, pero tenemos que intentarlo.

Grell sensei se acercó a Morinaga y le habló al oído.

–No sé si la yukata tendrá suficiente magia. Sólo entiende esto: Hazle comprender que vivir vale la pena. Dale tu felicidad, que la haga suya. Sólo así le salvarás. El hilo de su vida es muy, muy débil, así que adelante.

Tomando del brazo al Shogún, Grell sensei se alejó a la puerta, seguido por Ele sensei y Saitama sensei. Antes de cerrar, Isogai intercambió una mirada de preocupación con Morinaga, que este respondió con otra de confianza.

Se acercó al lecho y se sentó sobre él. La figura de Souichi sama se veía diminuta entre el enorme colchón y los blancos edredones que le cubrían. Pálido, con sus rubios cabellos desordenados sobre la almohada, suspiraba en sueños sin apenas voz. Morinaga supo que se estaba muriendo, y una tristeza infinita invadió su espíritu. Tomó la cara de Souichi con ambas manos.

–Bocchan...mírame.

Souichi abrió apenas los ojos enfebrecidos.

–¿Quién eres?

–He venido a curarte. Debo ponerte esta yukata, ayúdame.

Se desvistió mientras, trabajosamente, el príncipe trató sin éxito de incorporarse. Morinaga le tomó de la cintura y recostó su cuerpo contra el de él, pasando la yukata por su espalda e introduciendo sus mangas. Su pecho desnudo pegado al de Souichi le trajo los leves y apenas audibles latidos de su corazón. El chico parecía la muerte misma y Morinaga sintió que su alma se llenaba de una tristeza infinita, más cuando sus ojos encontraron los del chico.

–Bocchan, alteza... –El príncipe clavó su mirada lánguida en la triste de Morinaga; triste, sí, pero llena de vida y de emociones. Se sintió tan lejano a ese sentir que anheló hacerlo suyo, palpitar de nuevo por algo. Y cuando Morinaga le separó de él para atarle la yukata en su cintura de junco, Souichi se resistió a abandonar la calidez de aquel contacto.

–No me dejes...

–No lo haré –respondió Morinaga, preso de la infinita tristeza y desolación de aquella alma perdida y vagabunda. Y aquel hombre feliz, vital y alegre deseó, más que ninguna otra cosa en su vida, devolver la ilusión al frágil muchacho abandonado entre sus brazos con una entrega insólita– Por Dios te juro que no me voy a alejar hasta que toda mi vida haya entrado en tu corazón.

Le abrazó de nuevo, pensando en todo cuanto le había hecho desgraciado a él mismo; la pérdida de su familia por la epidemia, la de su casa por culpa de la última invasión acaecida antes de la feliz época del Shogún. Y entonces, vino a su cabeza la calidez del sol que, cada mañana, entraba por su pequeña ventana y le despertaba; del canto de los pájaros que llenaban sus oídos de felices melodías, de las maravillosas hortalizas que lograba con la colaboración de la tierra, de la lluvia y de su propio esfuerzo. Miró de nuevo a Souichi y le sonrió.

–Mírame, siénteme, abrázame –le estrechó. Souichi, con la yukata que tan poco tiempo había vestido el hombre feliz, con sus brazos estrechándole, con los latidos de su corazón escuchando los de él, levantó la vista hacia Morinaga. Y este sintió que sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de felicidad–. Bébelas... –Souichi acercó sus labios a la cara de Morinaga y besó las lágrimas, las lamió despacio. Morinaga sintió cómo el pulso del chico se aceleraba. Cerró los ojos y siguió sintiendo los labios del príncipe, ahora besando su cara, absorviendo sus lágrimas, llegando a sus labios. Y creyó morir cuando el chico los besó, acelerando su corazón que ahora trotaba, mirando sus ojos que ahora brillaban, besando sus labios que ahora ardían. « Hazle comprender que vivir vale la pena. Dale tu felicidad, que la haga suya. Sólo así le salvarás», habían sido las palabras de Grell sensei. De manera que, suavemente, Morinaga tendió a Souichi en la cama y acarició su pecho con la mano plana, recorriendo la abertura de la yukata. Entregado, el chico cerró los ojos y alzó la cara para seguir recibiendo besos que no tardaron en llegar. «Calor, debo darle mi calor. Mi felicidad». Fue asombrosa la entrega de Souichi, el deseo de fundirse con aquel hombre que, de alguna manera, le estaba haciendo sentir tantas cosas. Así que entreabrió su boca para él, recibió su lengua dentro y sintió un latigazo de placer con aquel contacto tan, tan vivo. Estrechó contra él a Morinaga y no le permitió dejar de besarle, de acariciarle. Y Morinaga abrió la yukata completamente, exponiendo para él el cuerpo desnudo, núbil y virgen del chico, ardiendo de excitación, de vida. De felicidad. Con una sonrisa, le acarició su miembro, que palpitó en su mano, sin dejar de besarle en los labios, hasta que la semilla del príncipe se derramó con un gemido ahogado.

Morinaga le ordenó entonces los cabellos y tapó su cuerpo con las blancas mantas hasta dejarle tal y como le encontró, pero ahora su cara tenía color y su corazón latía vívidamente. El príncipe le miró con ternura y le acarició la cara.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Morinaga Tetsuhiro, señor –dijo, con un ligero rubor y bajando la cara.

–Morinaga Tetsuhiro, tiéndete a mi lado, por favor –sorprendido, Morinaga obedeció–. No sé por qué medios, pero me has devuelto la vida.

–Sólo he tratado de transmitirte mi felicidad, bocchan.

–Pues lo has logrado. Pero creo que voy a necesitar este tratamiento con cierta frecuencia. Los doctores dicen que la medicación debe tomarse cada ocho horas, ¿no?

–Bueno, ellos saben lo que...

–Bien, no se hable más. Te ruego que vengas a tenderte junto a mí cada ocho horas, que me beses y me acaricies. Sólo así podré recuperarme, Morinaga Tetsuhiro.

Morinaga sonrió.

–Lo que mandéis, alteza. Y, ¿cuánto creeis que puede durar el tratamiento?

Souichi le miró, contrariado.

–Oh, ¿tienes prisa?

Y Morinaga, apretando el cuerpo de Souichi contra el suyo, le susurró al oído.

–En absoluto, mi señor. Tengo toda la vida...

FIN


End file.
